Gijink'd
by xoKarra
Summary: And what a wonderful experiment it was, too – the pokégod and It's lower companions had been conversing on the matter for some time. / Brain-vomit, slight AU.


**disclaimer;; **_I- what- don't even- _

* * *

**_Gijink'd_**

* * *

It'd been about a month now, since the little experiment began.

And what a wonderful experiment it was, too – the pokégod and It's lower companions had been conversing on the matter for some time.

In short, it'd be more than a life changing experience for all involved. It'd be world changing.

The god touched down on the spongy floor of the forest, It's Pokémon form altering into one that resembled that of a female human's. Sometimes – most of the time – when It came to observe, the form was an adult male. At other times, a young female. The gender of the form didn't matter. The Pokémon was a god after all.

The god-turned-girl step forward lightly, testing her new limbs. The form of a young girl was the easiest to maneuver when it came to speed, but seemed frail to take seriously when dealing business. But if the others knew what was good for them, they'd keep their mouths shut.

She stretched lightly as she started to walk, minding the sticks and leaves and stones scattered about the forest floor. Her long dual toned pony-tail flitted lightly behind her, mimicking the movements of a lazy wind. In truth, there was no wind. But the god found it amusing to make it seem like there was.

The pokégod neared a lake, though it was nothing more than a large, empty pond. The water was pure, virtually exempt of all pollution and anything else one could deem harmful. Lush grasses and willow trees grew around it, their greens reflecting the amount of nutrients in the water and soil.

Yes, the forest guardian had definitely done wonders with the place.

Amidst the god's thoughts and admiration, there was a small snapping sound from the tree above, and a loud shriek. This immediately brought her back to reality and she snapped her head up with a frown, multi-colored eyes scanning for the origin of both the sounds.

The snaps of twigs and branches grew louder, and her eyes widened a bit as—

"O-ow…" The figure in front of the pokégod groaned lightly, but otherwise didn't move from the crumpled heap it was lying in.

She stepped forward slowly and crouched next to it, arranging the hoop of her skirt for better comfort. She actually felt a bit bad for the other legendary; learning that your wings were practically useless in your human form must take quite a toll on your daily routine.

Laying a pale hand on the limp form of the woman in front of her, the god shook her gently, before uttering a simple command.

"Get up."

At that command the female shifted lightly, cracking ocean blue eyes open to take in the other Pokémon. A soft gasp was emitted as she tried to sit up.

"A-arceus?"

Said god nodded, shifting a bit and sliding into a sitting position.

"It is I," She murmured, smoothing her dress over her short legs and blinking slowly at the other legend.

It was the forest guardian Celebi, in all her green-hued glory. When Arceus had informed and given the other legendaries their choice of gender for their human aliases, the fairy-like Pokémon had chosen a female form in what seemed to be either her late-teens or early twenties.

The moss-haired guardian brushed her own skirt off and tilted her head at her Superior. "Did you need something from me?" She asked, weaving her fingers into a delicate knot on her lap.

"No, just checking in…" Arceus pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her chin her legs. "How is everything? No conflict?"

Celebi's forest was the calmest and most peaceful section within the region, but the question was mandatory. Even in calm there could be a few unsettling fights. And with the Pokémon retaining their powers from their original forms – albeit weaker, attacks such as Bubble or Ember were hardly effective while Nightmare or Curse seemed to have about the same attack power as before.

This led for occasional violent battles within the sectors. Arceus could recall a particularly heated struggle between a Luxray and a Banette she encountered a week or so back in Raikou and Zapados's section of the region.

"No conflict. None at all…!" Celebi smiled happily, proud of that fact.

The white-haired pokégod nodded softly.

"Are the Pokémon adapting well?"

"Very! Though, it started out a bit rocky."

Arceus had selected a wide arrange of Pokémon to conduct the experiment with, but being wild Pokémon, they were very uneducated in the way humans did things.

Such as build houses or communities… the list was endless.

Arceus shifted a bit, absently toying with a piece of her snowy hair. The woman in front of her cleared her throat, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, right. I'll be going now." She murmured, standing.

The other woman mirrored her movements, rising as well.

"Take care then, Arceus," Celebi said, bowing her head a bit. The pokégod let out a sigh tinged with amusement at the bow, and waved her hand.

"I'll try. By the way, Celebi? Where did Suicune go?" She asked, already turning away. The green-haired legendary blinked in thought.

"Suicune left early this morning, I haven't seen her all day..." Celebi paused, tenting her fingers together under her nose. "She's been going out a lot, lately."

The pokégod nodded once again tossing a lazy wave over her shoulder as she walked away.

Raikou's sector was nearby, wasn't it? Arceus chuckled lightly, a soft light enveloping her body.

What a _wonderful_ little experiment this was turning out to be.

* * *

_**Author;;**_ Now that you've successfully read my little...brain vomit, I'd like for you to read a bit about what the hell this is...  
_This is my gijinka head-canon_. Yes...my _gijinka head-canon_. I think I'm a bit too obsessed with Pokemon lately, turning them into humans and all. And I admit that this was an odd way to...put my head-canon out there, so to say... I'm much more skilled with the pencil than the pen. Either way, I felt this had to be written before I start any of my sketches. This'll end up as an** irregularly updated chapter-fic, with short little one-shots such as these**. **Characters will vary, ratings may very but never top T, genres will very**.

_**Thank you for reading, I'd love a review, and flames are most definitely appreciated~ (Though they may be ignored. This...is a head-canon after all...)**_


End file.
